


LITTLE BAMBI

by Thelittlekid



Series: Sweetheart [3]
Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlekid/pseuds/Thelittlekid
Summary: 罗纳尔多作为一个强国国王，邻国使臣在他30岁生日那天向他进贡了一件宝物。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 国王罗×双性兽人斑比迪  
> 重度ooc预警  
> 不能接受请关闭  
> 国家名字和斗争什么的都是瞎编预警

“国王陛下，邻国使臣来了。”侍者站在书房外恭敬地禀报。  
“我知道了，下去吧。”罗纳尔多背对着侍者站在窗前，望向城堡外在雪地里排着长队的车马，转动着大指姆上的戒指。明天是他的30岁生日，这块大陆上的各国都争先恐后地派出使臣为自己庆生献礼。不过求个保全。罗纳尔多冷笑。他坐拥着这块大陆沿海到内陆将近一半的面积的国土，掌握着这块大陆上所有国家的海外贸易命脉，当然，他还有最先进的海、陆军队*。瓦拉塔的并入*让其余各国都人心惶惶，他们无法忽视这个突然崛起的帝国。  
罗纳尔多走出书房，回到卧室，侍者伺候他换衣。今晚他不必去见那些礼臣，只需要安排好他们的住处就是。使臣里面不乏各国求联姻或是打探风向的公主王储，他心里清楚得很。明天早上他会一一会见各国使臣，倒难得他们都聚起来，到时一定热闹非凡。

“国王陛下，这是我们国王为您准备的.......”  
“国王陛下，这是......”  
“国王陛下......”  
罗纳尔多坐在王座上百无聊赖，他微微颔首表示对送礼使臣的谢意，然后吩咐侍者手收下那些礼物，天知道那些钻石珠宝他拥有多少，不过总不能拂了别人面子。  
最后一个送礼的是邻国，他们推着一个蒙着布的大笼子上殿。  
“国王陛下，我在此代替我国国王对您表示最诚挚的祝贺。”邻国使臣俯身表示敬意。罗纳尔多点了点头。“现在，容我为您献上这世上最珍贵的礼物。”使臣拉开了那层遮掩着笼子的布，这下，不仅是其他国家的使臣，就连罗纳尔多也有些惊讶——笼子里绑着一个赤裸的男孩。罗纳尔多不知道称他男孩是否恰当，因为那个男孩长着不属于人类的鹿角和鹿耳，身后还有一条短短的小尾巴。他显然是被吓坏了，绿色的眼睛里含着泪水，因为被捆住了手脚，他只能极力把自己缩成一团，要不是被堵住了嘴巴，罗纳尔多敢肯定他一定会哭出声来。等到人们欣赏够了，邻国使臣又洋洋得意地瞟了周围的其他使臣一眼，开口道:“国王陛下，这是我国国王特意从森林深处为您寻来的宝贝。他可不止这些，您看——”使臣打开笼子，不顾男孩的挣扎解开男孩脚上地绳子，强硬地分开男孩的双腿——“天哪——”周围的其他使臣们纷纷发出惊呼，女士们甚至害羞地用扇子捂住了眼睛——男孩小巧的阴茎和阴囊下有一个不属于男性的生殖器官。罗纳尔多皱了皱眉，他实在是不喜欢这么粗鲁的展示。“多谢。”罗纳尔多简单地道了谢，吩咐侍者将男孩收下，在侍者经过他身边时小声地吩咐把男孩带到他的寝殿，谁也不许碰。殿下众人都在窃窃私语，看向邻国使臣的眼光中带了说不清的色彩。  
午宴正好在各国使臣们参观完花园后举行，罗纳尔多坐在主位，同使臣们举杯庆贺，表面上在参加午宴，心思早就飞到寝殿里的小斑比那里去了。  
“国王陛下?”一个娇媚的女声响起，拉回了罗纳尔多飘远的思绪。  
“是的，玛丽公主。”罗纳尔多微笑着回望那个娇媚女声的主人。  
“我听说您刚刚得到了一顶王冠，样式精美，而且，是亨利二世的遗物*。”玛丽公主说道。  
“是的。”罗纳尔多回答。  
“不知，我们是否有眼福欣赏一下。”玛丽公主咬了一下嘴唇。  
“当然可以。如果大家有兴趣，午宴后我亲自带大家参观。”罗纳尔多爽快地答应了。午宴后这么长的时间，找点事情来打发了也好，他可要等到晚上才能见到那只小斑比呢。

“这里是我的收藏室，里面都是我收藏的乱七八糟的东西。”罗纳尔多为使臣们打开了一扇古老的大门，里面的装潢华丽至极令使臣们惊叹不已。  
“国王陛下，想不到您收藏了这么多宝贝。”来自斯洛特的索菲亚公主惊叹道，“请问，这是什么王冠?”索菲亚公主指着一顶镶满钻石的王冠问。  
“是帕拉丁王冠*，它很精美，不过我只是收藏而已，它更适合女孩子。”罗纳尔多解释道。  
“或许，您的王后可以戴它。”索菲亚公主用扇子遮住脸说。  
此话一出，各国使臣都围了过来。  
“是啊，多精美的王冠啊，配您的王后真是再适合不过了。”一个使臣赞扬道，其他使臣也纷纷附和。  
“我的王后还没出现呢。”罗纳尔多笑着说道。  
使臣们听到这句话又纷纷打着哈哈散到别处去，心里知道这次联姻是谈不成了。

晚上的舞会是必不可少的，罗纳尔多邀请玛丽公主跳了一支舞，随后就以身体不适为由早早离开了舞会，没有了主角，舞会自然也就变得索然无味，各国使臣也随意找了一个借口回房休息了。

罗纳尔多进入寝殿的时候那只小斑比已经躺在地毯上昏昏欲睡了，浑身赤裸的他被冻得发抖——壁炉只有在自己回来前半小时才会被生起火，很显然作为礼物的小斑比享受不到这种待遇。罗纳尔多稍微靠近了一下他，地上的小斑比立刻惊醒往身后缩，等罗纳尔多蹲下来到小斑比面前，小斑比已经退到抵着墙壁了。罗纳尔多将小斑比口中的布条拿出，扔到地上，吓得小斑比又是一哆嗦，头顶上的耳朵也跟着抖了抖。  
“你会说话吗？”罗纳尔多试着让自己看起来足够温和。  
等了好久，罗纳尔多几乎都要以为他不会说话了，才听到很小一声像人类少年的声音:“会，会的。”  
“那你有名字吗?”罗纳尔多惊喜地问道。  
“有的。”小斑比犹豫了一下，开口道：“我叫保罗迪巴拉，但我的同伴也会叫我迪比。”  
“哦，我叫克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多，很高兴认识你，迪比。”罗纳尔多发誓他从10岁开始就没有像这样向别人介绍过自己了，为了获得小斑比的信任，他已经把自己包装得很纯良了。  
“你，你好，罗纳尔多先生。”迪巴拉试着像之前那些人教他的一样伸出手去想要和罗纳尔多握手，却发现自己还被绑着，好在罗纳尔多发现了这个问题，及时地解开了他身上的绳子。  
“你需要一套衣服。”罗纳尔多看着浑身赤裸的小斑比，小斑比比他身形要娇小许多，自己的衣服可能不适合他，况且，他还有一个小尾巴。“你可能只能暂时这样了。”罗纳尔多拿过一旁沙发上的毯子，将小斑比裹住抱上床。  
刚被放到床上迪巴拉的肚子就不争气地叫了起来，迪巴拉红着脸将自己埋在柔软而温暖的床上，头顶上的耳朵微微地抖动，蜷缩的样子倒真是只斑比。  
“你饿了?”罗纳尔多将手伸进毯子里去摸迪巴拉的肚子。起初迪巴拉还有些挣扎，不知怎的又停下僵硬着身子任由罗纳尔多揉摸。罗纳尔多的手揉着揉着就不安分地往下滑去，直接滑到小斑比异于其他雄性的器官。迪巴拉被吓得夹紧腿，又像想起什么似的，颤颤巍巍地张开了腿。罗纳尔多惊讶于他的乖巧，同时也不想吓到小斑比，悻悻地收回了手。  
“我去给你吩咐吃的。”罗纳尔多起身去开门告诉门口的侍者准备一点吃的。他应该要吃人类食物的吧。罗纳尔多想着，又坐回到床上，将乖乖躺着的小斑比抱了起来。迪巴拉看见侍者端来的小蛋糕的时候眼睛都亮了，罗纳尔多见他这样就知道他是可以吃人类食物的，于是拿了一个小蛋糕给他，迪巴拉吃得狼吞虎咽，把之前那些人教他的东西都忘得一干二净，他已经一天没有吃饭了，早上被送到这里来以后，就没有人给他送过任何食物或者是水，他躺在地上又冷又饿，都要死了。  
“慢点吃，这里有茶。”罗纳尔多一手搂着小斑比，一手为他端着红茶。  
“唔，谢谢你，罗纳尔多先生。”迪巴拉含糊不清地说。

吃饱后的小斑比满足地在床上蹭来蹭去，金棕色的头发被搓得乱糟糟的。迪巴拉忽然想到罗纳尔多还在旁边，自己在他的床上蹭一定会冒犯到他的，于是他又赶忙坐起来，低着头等待罗纳尔多先生  
的责罚。罗纳尔多看着小斑比耷拉着耳朵一副准备受训的样子，觉得好笑，于是抱着他一起躺下——“没关系的，你随便玩，你以后就住在这里，随时都可以玩。”迪巴拉听到这句话后感动得小耳朵都立起来了，罗纳尔多先生这么好，不像那些人一样要罚他，不仅给他东西吃还让他住下来，而且也没有用那种奇怪的眼神看他，罗纳尔多先生真的太好了!  
“你先睡吧。”罗纳尔多摸了摸小斑比的头毛，看着小斑比入睡后离开了寝殿。

“陛下，马塞洛公爵求见。”侍者小声禀报。  
罗纳尔多挥挥手让他退下，自己去和马塞洛碰面。  
“国王陛下，我听说您得到了一个宝贝？”马塞洛试探道。  
“是一个宝贝，只不过还没有确认到底是我的，还是别人的。”罗纳尔多直视马塞洛。  
“那国王陛下要小心，他有可能和之前送来的那些小尤物们一样。”是个探子。马塞洛没有明说。  
“当然。”  
“那我就先行告退。”

马塞洛离开后罗纳尔多回到寝殿，仔细打量着在床上熟睡的小斑比——头顶上的的鹿角只是冒出了一小节，并没有生长完全，极有可能是一只还没有成年的小斑比。他会不会是探子呢？罗纳尔多看着睡得毫无防备的迪巴拉陷入了沉思。


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迟来的情人节贺文  
> 国王罗/双性兽人斑比迪  
> 重度ooc预警  
> 接受不了请关闭  
> 

“国王陛下......”  
“国王陛下......”  
“国王陛下......”  
罗纳尔多坐在王座上静静地听着众位大臣们的报告，在一堆繁杂重复的话语中挑出了重点——斯洛特国王病重，想要将唯一的子嗣索菲亚公主嫁给他，让他去继承王位。罗纳尔多知道老国王这么做只是为了防止自己的兄弟继承王位，毕竟斯洛特有个规定——王位只能由男性继承人继承，老国王没有其他孩子，如果不能联姻，王位将由他的兄弟继承。但罗纳尔多对这件事没有兴趣，他暂时还没有必要联姻，寝殿里那个呼呼大睡的小斑比更有意思，更何况斯洛特位于这块大陆的最南端，过于偏远，对他没有什么好处。  
“国王陛下，帕依斯多马*的王储将在三天后来访。”其中一位大臣终于说了一点不一样的。  
帕依斯多马？“我知道了，安排好就行。还有什么事吗？”罗纳尔多看了一眼众位大臣，“没事就退下吧。”

回寝殿的路上罗纳尔多遇见了马塞洛，问及帕依斯多马王储来访的事，罗纳尔多也有些疑惑。  
“我也不知道他为什么突然要来访，我们两国之间的联系一向不紧密。”罗纳尔多带马塞洛去到另外一个隐蔽的小亭子。帕依斯多马位于他们国家的北方，和他们国家仅仅一水之隔，不仅是罗纳尔多继承王位后，就算是之前几千年，两国之间的交流也并不频繁。  
“或许是借出访的借口来寻求您的帮助，要知道，国王可不止他一个孩子。”马塞洛提出自己的猜想。  
“不，这可能是原因之一，但绝不会是主要原因，出访是国王派他来的，应该有其他的原因。”罗纳尔多回答。  
“你的那个小宝物呢？有什么异常吗？”  
“没有，他和之前的那些人不太一样。”说起迪巴拉，罗纳尔多不自觉的露出微笑，“他很可爱。”  
“国王陛下......”马塞洛无奈地提醒他。  
“我知道，我会把握住分寸的。”罗纳尔多轻咳了一声，“不过，他应该不是探子。”  
马塞洛对沉浸在温柔乡里的人已经不想说什么了。

罗纳尔多回到寝殿时迪巴拉正穿着睡衣背对着他趴在地上撅着屁股不知道在找什么。罗纳尔多没有出声，只是轻轻地把门关上站在门口看着他。迪巴拉已经来了半个月了，他吩咐给迪巴拉做的衣服前两天就做好了，在这之前，迪巴拉都是穿他的衣服。宽大的衣服穿在迪巴拉身上有一种说不出的色情——就像现在，迪巴拉穿着一件宽大的薄纱衣，这可不是罗纳尔多的，是某位热心的玛丽公主赠送的。罗纳尔多一开始不是很想给迪巴拉穿这种长袍似的女式睡衣，但当迪巴拉穿上他之后罗纳尔多对玛丽公主的谢意都要爆炸了，这件薄纱衣对于迪巴拉来说明显过大了，深V的领口让迪巴拉胸前大片的蜜色肌肤赤裸裸地露在外面，还有那层薄纱，罗纳尔多发誓自己从来没有这么喜欢过这种材质的衣服——只有一层薄纱的睡衣根本无法好好地遮住迪巴拉的身体，反而让薄纱下若隐若现的身体多了几分色情，特别是睡衣后面特意留出了一个小洞让迪巴拉的小尾巴可以伸出来，像是在屁股里塞了什么大人玩的东西。罗纳尔多当初给迪巴拉穿上的时候迪巴拉很温顺，但红透了的脸颊和耳朵出卖了他，穿完了罗纳尔多让迪巴拉站着给他看看，罗纳尔多的眼神露骨地让迪巴拉的脸和耳朵越来越红，头也越来越低，终于，迪巴拉带着哭腔说:“先生，可，可不可以睡觉了?”他大概觉得这样很羞耻，毕竟穿着一件相当于不穿的衣服站在别人面前给人看这种事情太过了。但他没想到的是，睡觉的时候会更羞耻——他上床去背对着罗纳尔多缩起来睡觉，希望自己不要占去太大的空间，没想到罗纳尔多躺下后直接握住他的小尾巴揉搓，在他猝不及防地叫出声后伸到前面去摸那个因为尾巴的刺激而立起来的小东西，迪巴拉想要夹紧腿不让他摸却又像不敢一样默默地将腿张开，喘息着抓紧软绵绵的枕头。罗纳尔多在手里的小东西快要射出来的时候突然停了动作，然后在迪巴拉不解的眼神中无辜地表示如果射出来会弄脏床单和睡衣，所以还是忍一忍吧。迪巴拉被折磨得只能偷偷自己用手去弄，却被罗纳尔多轻易地抓住。最后迪巴拉还是射出来了，但被迫给罗纳尔多做了一次腿交什么的就不说了。  
壁炉的火烧得太旺了。罗纳尔多扯了一下领口，看着迪巴拉因为紧贴着纱衣而让人看得更清楚的挺翘的小屁股和上面不断抖动的小尾巴想。事实上，他这几天有意地在试探迪巴拉是不是探子，但每次他谈到一些探子可能感兴趣的东西时迪巴拉总是很懵懂地看着他，也不像之前的那些人一样装作无意地追问，这让他感到奇怪，按理说邻国应该不会白送一个人给自己，但为什么迪巴拉一点也不像探子呢?  
“先，先生。”迪巴拉转身的时候被站在门口的罗纳尔多吓了一跳，连头上的耳朵都被吓得立起来了。胆小是鹿的天性，他没办法改变。  
“在找什么?找的那么认真。”罗纳尔多走过去抱着迪巴拉，顺便捏了捏他的小尾巴。  
“在找您给我的手钏。”迪巴拉被捏了尾巴有点脸红，“它不见了。”迪巴拉颇为委屈地说。  
罗纳尔多这才想起了前天他给了迪巴拉一个手钏，是由金块雕成的叶子串起来的，迪巴拉很喜欢，昨天晚上他逗迪巴拉的时候把它取了下来不知道放在了哪儿，难怪他找的那么认真都没注意到他。  
“再做一个就是了。”罗纳尔多摸了摸迪巴拉头上的角。  
“可是......那是您送的......”弄掉了您不会生气吗......迪巴拉低下头。  
“没事，再做一个就好了。”罗纳尔多叫人拿衣服来自己给迪巴拉穿上，“我们先去吃饭。”  
罗纳尔多拉着迪巴拉的手去了餐厅。但他有一个疑问——  
为什么迪巴拉会这么怕他呢？


End file.
